


As knoweth he who life for her refuse

by RLandH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel is Missing, Dean Has Issues, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Dean in Purgatory, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Drama, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) Has Issues, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Italiano | Italian, Missing Persons, Missing Scene, Missions, POV Benny Lafitte, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Protective Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Season/Series 08, Supportive Benny Lafitte, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: “Siamo Winchester, neanche la morte può farci dire addio” le aveva detto, abbozzando un sorriso genuino.Emma aveva scrollato il capo e l'aveva ignorato, dandogli le spalle per prendere una via che gli avrebbe divisi, per ora o per sempre, sembrava non importare.Dean aveva riso, con una certa amarezza che aveva lasciato addosso a Benny una sensazione strana.Ambientato da qualche parte (8x01 e 8x02) del Purgatorio, mentre Dean e Benny sono alla ricerca di un disperso Castiel, la sfiga, o il fato, mette sul loro sentiero: Emma l'Amazzone.E si qualcosa a metà tra un What If ed un Missing Moments.





	As knoweth he who life for her refuse

As knoweth he who life for her refuse

 

 

_“Or ti piaccia gradir la sua venuta:  
libertà va cercando, ch'è sì cara,  
come sa chi per lei vita rifiuta.”_  
(Purgatorio canto I vv. 70-72) 

 

 

“ _Dove è l'angelo?_ ”

Benny aveva sentito quella frase ripetuta un numero incessante di volte negli ultimi giorni che anche a lui era venuto l'ossessione di cercare l'angelo.

Anche perché senza tale Castiel Dean non avrebbe mai lasciato quel posto.  
E Benny voleva ardentemente andare via.

E dunque anche lui aveva puntato la sua sciabola sotto la gola del ghoul, mentre Dean ripeteva quella domanda che era divenuta una specie di mantra.

“Dove è l'angelo?” aveva chiesto nuovamente il cacciatore. Occhi cattivi, di un verde velenoso, davano l'impressione di qualcuno che avesse dato una lunga occhiata ai meandri dell'inferno. E per quel che Benny poteva sapere di Dean Winchester poteva essere vero.

“Senti, senti” aveva mormorato il ghoul, nel tentativo di frenare il colpo netto che il cacciatore avrebbe sferrato, “Io ho sentito che andava verso la _Valletta Fiorita_ ” aveva commentato il mostro, con il pomo d'Adamo che salive su e giù per il nervosismo, “C'è un amazzone in quella direzione, forse lei lo sa meglio” aveva aggiunto con un tono quasi soffiato.  
“Grazie amico” era stata la risposta di Dean, prima di allentare la presa, “Non farti più vedere o ti ammazzo” era stato il pratico avviso di Benny, inclinando il capo, il ghoul aveva annuito prima di darsi alla fuga nella rada foresta.  
“Mi chiedo sempre, che succede quando uccidiamo qualcuno qui?” aveva proposto Dean, con le mani alla vita, mentre osservava la schiena del mostro farsi sempre più lontana ed insignificante – Benny sperava che il tipo avesse capito bene e non avesse la sgraziata idea di ripresentarsi, specie in compagnia. Dean era una belva e a Benny non andava proprio a genio l'idea di uccidere altri come lui. “Ci sono diverse teorie, conoscevo un kappa che era sicurissimo ci riformassi” aveva risposto il vampire con voce cheta, “Qualcuno dice che smettiamo di esistere in ogni forma” aveva aggiunto poi; “Morire da già morti” aveva mormorato a mezza bocca Dean, “E non è neanche al cosa più strana che ho sentito” aveva confermato.

 

Benny e Dean si erano cautamente indirizzati verso la Valletta Fiorita – o così almeno aveva sempre saputo fosse chiamata - “Ma chi è che poi le ha dato un nome così?” era stato il piccato commento del cacciatore, mentre imboccava il non sentiero verso quell'improbabile metà. “Uhm … onestamente la chiamavano già cosi da quando sono _arrivato_ ” aveva ammesso Benny, trovando quel verbo un po' improprio per descrivere la sua morte. Quello era il primo momento da che lui e Dean si fossero conosciuti che riuscivano ad avere una conversazione quasi amichevole. “Be è un nome stupido” aveva sentito il bisogno di precisare il cacciatore, “Ed anche parecchio pretenzioso” aveva concordato Benny. “Pretenzioso? Chi lo utilizza più adesso?” aveva chiesto retorico Dean, guardandolo con un mezzo sorriso.  
Era uno che non sorrideva mai interamente, non in quel posto almeno. E Benny non si sentiva di giudicarlo per quello. “Lasciamo perdere!” aveva detto il vampiro, trattenendo una risatina, “Preoccupiamoci dell'amazzone” aveva aggiunto poi, ricordando le parole che aveva detto il ghoul, a proposito del mostro che infestava quel sentiero.

In un numero imbarazzante di secoli che aveva vissuto Benny con un amazzone non si era mai incontrato – o scontrato, per meglio dire – in sessant'anni nell'oltretomba le aveva incontrate un numero discreto di volte da aver potuto stabilire fossero delle stronze di prim'ordine, oltre che schizzate. “Non girano sempre a squadroni?” aveva chiesto Dean, con gli occhi sottili, per un momento aveva dato a Benny l'idea che si fosse assentato e stesse rievocando qualcosa di sepolto, forse nella sua carriera di cacciatori di mostri aveva avuto modo di incontrarsi con le guerriere benedette d'Armonia. “Spesso” era stata la risposta del vampiro, mentre si aggiustava il cappello sulla sommità del capo, perché stesse comodo, “Però le puoi incontrare anche da sole, quelle esiliate, quelle che hanno scelto una strada diversa, quelle che hanno fallito la prova” aveva spiegato lui, non è che avesse avuto tutto il tempo di approfondire la gerarchia.

Dean aveva annuito, gli occhi verdi si erano fatti ombrosi e Benny poteva vederlo dietro le sue iridi un numero incessante di pensieri susseguirsi con la foga di una valanga. “Hai incontrato delle amazzoni, giusto?” aveva chiesto Benny, consapevole che non avrebbe gradito la risposta, Dean si era limitato a guardarlo senza degnarlo di una risposta.  
Forse quella che tallonava l'angelo non aveva nulla a che fare con Dean.  
“Potremmo convincerla ad aiutarci spontaneamente” aveva ripreso lui, “Tu puoi passare l'ingresso perché sei umano, posso venire con te perché lo sono stato, se magari è una che non ha mai terminato la prova può esserci un certo livello biologico di umanità in lei da permetterle di passare il cancello” aveva buttato lui fuori, non ne era del tutto certo. Le amazzoni non nascevano comunque umane, ma era anche vero che la loro mostruosità non era un dono dei lombi di Eva.

Dean aveva continuato a tacere.

 

Non erano ancora arrivati alle praterie quando avevano sentito chiaramente dei rumori attorno a loro, erano stati svelti a nascondersi tra i tronchi degli alberi, prima di comprendere che chiunque stesse lì, non sembrava interessato a loro. “Leviatani” aveva commentato Dean con la lama pronta a scattare mentre osservava un orrida creatura dalla bocca abnorme ripiena di denti, “Magari non ci vedono” aveva sussurrato Benny.

Prima di Dean, prima dell'unico uomo in Purgatorio, i Leviatani non erano stati una creatura così fastidiosa con cui avere a che fare, erano orribilmente voraci, ma nel regno dei morti c'erano solo anima e sembravano non essere gradite a loro. Ma come tutti i mostri sembravano ora famelici di carne umana, l'ultimo boccone dell'eternità, probabilmente – inoltre Benny aveva potuto capire dai monologhi frenetici su perché Dean doveva trovare Castiel in fretta che il ragazzo aveva dato piuttosto da fare a quei mostri, quando finalmente erano riusciti a sfuggire da quel luogo nefasto.  
“Guarda che ti sento ragazzina” era stato il commento del leviatano, “Non cerca noi” era stato il commento sollevato di Benny, mentre Dean si portava la lama in verticale sulle labbra in un modo curioso di intimargli il silenzio.

Mentre osserva la bestia l'aveva vista dietro un albero con il respiro mozzato, nulla più che capelli di un biondo opaco e pelle arrossata attorno agli occhi, un'arma barbara per pararsi. Se fossero stati tutti ancora vivi, Benny avrebbe potuto sentire il suo sangue scorrere ed il battito cardiaco andare all'impazzata dalla paura, quella non aveva bisogno di udirla a fiutarla, bastavano gli occhi per vedere una piccola anima spaventata. Si era voltato verso Dean, lui respirava lento, una mano sulla mannaia così stretta da rendere livide le nocche, “Oh ti prego! Dimmi che non stiamo per salvare eroicamente un'amazzone?” chiese Benny a denti stretti, perché non riusciva proprio a soprapporre nella sua mente l'immagine che si era costruita dei cacciatore a quella di quel maledetto che era finito ad essere la sua unica via di fuga.  
Dean non voleva andarsene senza ritrovare prima un angelo che evidentemente lo stava evitando e per trovarlo sembrava essere disposto anche a salvare un mostro, cosa che probabilmente doveva andare contro tutto quello che doveva aver sempre fatto e creduto. Ma d'altronde erano in quel infelice posto quale il purgatorio ed il cacciatore aveva accettato di fare squadra con un vampiro per tornare a casa e Benny non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi più di niente dopo più di mezzo secolo in quel posto – ma Dio, _il Vecchio bastardo e la buon anima di Andrea_ , proprio non ne aveva voglia di mettersi contro un fottuto leviatano per una ragazzina amazzone.

 

Dean aveva sorriso in quella maniera sfacciata, gli occhi verdi sempre così carichi di rabbia avevano scintillato per un momento per qualcosa di diverso. “Ti odio” aveva sentito il bisogno di dire Benny, mentre osservava un'ultima volta la sua lama e Dean si era avvicinato felpato e veloce verso i due; mentre s'era perso nei suoi pensieri Benny non si era accorto che la bestiaccia infernale era riuscita a mettere le mani sulla giovane, livida e spaventata davanti le mostruose fauci del leviatano.  
“Ti prego no!” aveva strillato, la sclera nera e le iridi luminose gialle, la pelle attorno agli occhi coriacea di un rosa vivace, che ricordava un irritazione, “Il vostro odore è così simile” aveva detto il leviatano prima di lanciarsi su di lei, l'amazzone aveva urlato, mentre non demordeva a scalciare e tirare pugni, aveva colpito il mostro nella gola, senza fargli vero male ma abbastanza da allontanarlo da se, dando a Benny l'opportunità di scagliare la sua mannaia sulla spalla della creatura. “Oh” aveva commentato il leviatano per nulla toccato, rivolgendosi verso di lui, il viso aveva preso più fattezze umane ora che era scomparsa quella sua bocca indecente, l'amazzone aveva approfittato della distrazione della bestia per scivolare dalla sua presa non prima di avergli assestato un calcio sullo stinco.

“Scappare non servirà” aveva detto con un sorriso sardonico quello, osservando come Benny aveva tirato dietro di se l'amazzone, cominciando allo stesso tempo ad indietreggiare, mentre osservava il cacciatore che ormai circumnavigato la zona era alla portata del leviatano, “E chi ha mai parlato di scappare” aveva risposto Benny sardonico, l'attimo prima che Dean con una precisione chirurgica facesse saltare il capo del leviatano con un colpo netto.  
“Figlio di puttana” aveva ringhiato ancora la testa, prima che Benny, recuperata la sua arma, l'affettasse in due, “Andiamo abbiamo poco tempo” aveva fatto notare lui, mentre si aggiustava il cappello sul viso e guardava le due metà della testa del mostro, cominciare a rilegarsi tra loro con quelli che sembravano filamenti d'ombra.  
L'amazzone aveva cominciato a respirare, i suoi occhi erano tornati umani, a guardarla così Benny non vedeva altro che una ragazzina, forse morta prima di riuscire a completare il rito, probabilmente aveva ancora una componente umana, forse gli avrebbe davvero aiutati in cambio della libera uscita. Una ragazzina fin troppo giovane, con il viso pallido sporco di terra, i capelli biondi intrecciati, con foglie e sporco. C'era qualcosa di familiare in lei, forse nella forma della bocca, del viso o nello sguardo, ardenti di un furore cieco che non sembrava estinguersi; aveva respirato lentamente, come se avesse dovuto riprendere il controllo e … poi era scappata.

“Neanche un grazie?” aveva chiesto retorico Benny, lanciando uno sguardo appena a Dean, per non osservare la schiena avvolta in una giacchetta di pelle scomparire tra le cortecce degli alberi, in direzione piana dei Principi. Il Cacciatore era rimasto fermo per un secondo, la mano stretta sul ferro, l'espressione vacua e le labbra schiuse.  
“Aspetta! La conoscevi?” aveva chiesto Benny, sperando ardentemente di sbagliarsi – e che magari erano così _fortunati_ che era stato Dean ad ucciderla prima che potesse completare il rito, condannandola non solo alla morte, ma ad un eternità di solitudine in quello schifo di posto.

“Emma!” aveva preferito rispondere Dean partendo all'inseguimento della ragazzina.  
“Oh Benny, pensa alla ricompensa, pensa a quando squarcerai la gola del Vecchio” si era ricordato ad alta voce mentre osservava il biondo zigzagare nel bosco, prima di mettersi al suo seguito, recuperando in fretta la distanza che gli aveva divisi, per loro fortuna le amazzoni non avevano velocità maggiore rispetto i comuni umani.  
Era stato Benny a prenderla, “Guarda che non avevamo intenzioni cattive” aveva detto lasciandole il polso che le aveva torto dietro la schiena, “O non avremmo rischiato la vit … l'anima per salvarti dal leviatano” aveva fatto notare, indietreggiando di un passo, dando ad Emma – a quanto pare quello era il suo nome – di non sentirsi minacciata, la giovane si era voltata verso di lui, con espressione profondamente ferace.

Rito non compiuto a parte, era una vera amazzone: non ascoltava ragioni ed era sempre infuriata.

“Lui dove è?” aveva chiesto con un ringhio Emma, le braccia lungo i fianchi terminavano con pugni chiusi così forti che Benny aveva pensato di vederle a breve sanguinare i palmi. “Qui” Dean aveva risposto per se, scivolando da dietro un albero, l'arma abbassata in modo da dimostrare le loro intenzioni pacifiche, ma lo sguardo di chi il mondo intero guardava in maniera ostile.  
“Tu!” aveva strillato l'amazzone additandolo, senza curarsi di dare le spalle a Benny, “Sei la causa di tutti i miei mali!” aveva ringhiato quella. Ecco si perfetto, Dean l'aveva ammazzata ed avrebbero

dovuto sicuramente trovare un modo diverso per farsi dire dove era Castiel-Re-Del-Nascondino. “Immagino che stare da sola … e morta, non sia esattamente un paradiso” aveva cominciato Benny, decidendo di provare a convincerla con le buone, c'era sempre la carta del passaggio per il mondo dei vivi da giocarsi, “Si che lo è” aveva replicato Emma, cogliendolo di sorpresa, “Nessuno che pretende niente da me, posso andare ovunque, sono ciò che sono e faccio ciò che voglio. Tutte le persone che ho lasciato in vita sono persone che mi hanno abbandonato: mia madre, la matriarca, mio padre!” aveva spiegato lei, “Anche i mostri che mi vogliono ammazzare sono passabili, così è la vita d'altronde” aveva aggiunto, “Ma i Leviatani mi danno la caccia per colpa sua” aveva aggiunto Emma, lanciando uno sguardo di puro sprezzo a Dean.  
“Mia?” aveva chiesto confuso quello, “Il tuo odore! Sentono i nostri odori simili” aveva spiegato lei. Benny non poteva esserne del tutto sicuro, sia lui sia Emma erano ombre di ciò che erano stati in vita, non avevano proprio un odore, non forte come quello di Dean che era corpo e sangue, ma non poteva negare che buona parte dei leviatani che risiedevano in purgatorio erano creature per lo più vive – forse avevano un olfatto e sensi migliore dei suoi.

“Quindi non ti interesserebbe tornare alla vita?” aveva chiesto Benny ad Emma, “Per farmi sparare di nuovo da mio zio? Passo” aveva borbottato lei, con le mani sui fianchi, prima di lanciare di nuovo uno sguardo atroce a Dean, che gli stava fissando in silenzio, con gli occhi bassi. “Non ti ho abbandonato” era stato il suo unico commento.

Benny aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, le spalle di Emma si erano irrigidite. “Aspetta ...” aveva cominciato il vampiro, venendo interrotto immediatamente dall'amazzone, che aveva rivolto con tutto il disgusto che poteva esprimere, si era rivolta a Dean: “Hai lasciato che mi uccidesse, dopo che ti avevo chiesto di non farglielo fare!” gli occhi si erano accesi, “Eri venuta ad uccidermi” era stata la risposta immediata di Dean.

“Non lo avevo ancora fatto!”

“Ma lo avresti fatto!”

Emma era rimasta in silenzio, “Si lo avrei fatto, avrei ucciso te ed altre persone, perché ero un amazzone” aveva strillato quella poi, “O sei con nei o contro di noi, così funziona” aveva aggiunto quella, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe, “Qui funziona più sul genere: o sei con noi o _pazienza_ , vai per la tua strada” aveva commentato poi.

 

“Figlia amazzone, Dean, sei uno che non si fa mancare niente” era stato il commento di Benny, avrebbe voluto essere più sarcastico, ma il suo tono era risultato piuttosto sterile, come di qualcuno che direbbe qualsiasi cosa per spezzare un silenzio imbarazzante – la cosa sbagliata, ovviamente.

Dean lo aveva guardato in maniera collerica, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo strano ad Emma, seduta su un ceppo reciso di un albero, con le mani sulle ginocchia e l'espressione piuttosto vacua, con gli occhi rivolti ovunque che non fosse … _suo padre._

Benny si era grattato il retro del capo chiedendosi adesso cosa avrebbero dovuto fare, nel senso Emma non sembrava per nulla interessata a tornare in vita e neanche ad aiutare Dean, anzi probabilmente se gli avessero chiesto di Castiel gli avrebbe mandati da tutt'altra parte.  
Dunque probabilmente Emma non avrebbe mai parlato, o detto il vero, con le buone e dallo sguardo che adesso Dean rivolgeva alla piccola amazzone probabilmente non avrebbe mai usato le cattive, tutto in quegli occhi urlava colpevolezza.

Perciò sarebbe dovuto toccare a Benny usare il pugno di ferro … e poi si sarebbe potuto scordare il passaggio.  
Che schifo, era in un punto morto.  
“Io vado a fare due passi” aveva esordito alla fine, non che la sua voce avesse passato la soglia dell'attenzione degli altri due, visto che erano rimasti completamente immobili, Dean con uno sguardo indecifrabile sul viso che guardava il grigiume del cielo ed Emma che studiava con attenzione encomiabile il sottobosco.  
“Non morite” aveva aggiunto poi, cercando di fare la voce un po' più grossa, si era ritrovato gli occhi verdi di Dean che lo fissavano come se stesse sparando eresie, mentre l'espressione che aleggiava sul viso di Emma era stata più indisponendo.  
Ma Benny era superiore, s'era voltato e si era allontanato.

Onestamente era troppo vecchio per quelle situazioni. Si era sfilato il cappello per un momento e l'aveva sventolato per pulirlo dalla terra che si era depositato sopra, prima di indossarlo, le palpebre calate ed il solito mantra nella testa: doveva concentrarsi sul fine.  
A quando avrebbe tagliato la testa del Vecchio, a quando la bella Andrea nella sua testa gli avrebbe sorriso di nuovo, perché lui era riuscita a vendicarla.  
Una delle cose che più lo tormentavano era che se anche si fosse arreso, avesse smesso si cercare un modo per tornare di là e inghiottito insieme alla bile il desiderio di vendicarsi, non avrebbe comunque potuto accettare il fatto che anche vagabondando per secoli non avrebbe potuto rivedere mai il sorriso di Andrea in quel pallido bosco.  
E dunque le doveva almeno la vendetta – o forse la voleva solo per se stesso e si stava infarcendo di scuse.  
Comunque sia, se avesse potuto, in quel momento la sua rabbia se la sarebbe scontata con Castel-Signore-Supremo-del-Nascondino e con quel nostalgico di Dean che non si arrendeva all'ovvio: l'angelo non voleva essere trovato.  
Quando si era deciso che aveva camminato troppo, che la luce opaca si era fatta leggermente più spenta per inoltrarsi nel buio aveva fatto marcia indietro.  
La verità era non aveva la minima idea di come avrebbe trovato la situazione che aveva lasciato, non era neanche troppo sicuro che aver lasciato un cacciatore con qualche serio disturbo con la sua figlia mostro adolescente turbata fosse stata una mossa anche solo vagamente saggia.  
Probabilmente non lo era stata.

 

Dean aveva accesso un fuoco, in barba a tutte le regole della sopravvivenza, si era seduto per terra, i sensi in allerta e la mannaia stretta in una mano, Emma era ancora ferma nello stesso tronco su cui Benny l'aveva lasciata con l'arma posata sulle ginocchia e le mani che si torturavano l'una con l'altra. “Quindi per evitare l'apocalisse avete creato danni ancora più estesi?” aveva chiesto Emma, riferendosi ad un qualche discorso che doveva aver avuto con Dean.  
“Oh, be, vedo che avete legato” era stato il suo commento, con un sorriso uno po' nervoso sulle labbra, che gli era costato lo stesso sguardo stizzito da ambe due, avevano un taglio spaventosamente simile degli occhi.  
“Abbiamo salvato il mondo almeno tre volte” aveva replicato Dean, senza dare cenno di volersi alzare dalla posizione che aveva preso, decidendo arbitrariamente che Benny non esisteva, evidentemente. “Vedo le cose più dal punto di vista dei mostri” aveva replicato la ragazzina con un tono carico di acidità, mentre si passava le mani tra i capelli biondi, incontrando la resistenza dei nodi.  
Benny non si era sentito di darle torto, ma si era ben guardato di darle ragione.  
“Senza di noi, sarebbe stata la fine anche per i mostri. Pronto: apocalisse” aveva replicato stizzito Dean, guardandolo con un cipiglio, “I leviatani gli avete liberati voi” aveva fatto notare Emma, “Abbiamo risolto questo incidente” aveva detto Dean.  
“Un capolavoro” aveva sentenziato Benny, ammiccando al fatto che qualsiasi piano avessero avuto per terminare quelle bestiacce si era risolto in un cacciatore umano che scorrazzava nell'aldilà dei mostri.  
“Lucifero?” aveva ripreso l'amazzone, continuando nella sua stoica presa di posizione, “Rimesso al suo posto – a costo della sanità mentale di Sam e Cas” aveva berciato Dean, non c'era decisamente gioco nella sua voce, “E Adam” aveva aggiunto frettoloso, come una postilla.  
Benny non aveva indagato ed Emma aveva taciuto.  
“Ed abbiamo imprigionato anche Michele, impedito a Raffaele di portare a compimento i suoi piani” aveva ripreso Dean con una certa foga, alzandosi anche di scatto, non sembrava in cerca di una qualsivoglia gloria, “E impedito ad Eva di colonizzare il mondo” aveva aggiunto poi.  
“Ecco, si, forse quello a noi non sarebbe dispiaciuto” aveva detto Benny senza una particolare enfasi, che era stata colta da un gesto lesto del capo di Emma, infondo erano mostri.  
Dean lo aveva guardato con un certo biasimo, ma era stato solo per qualche momento, “Lilith, Azazel ...” ma qualsiasi discorso il cacciatore avesse voluto fare lo aveva lasciato perdere quando un rumore gli aveva distratti.  
“C'è qualcuno” aveva constato Benny, tenendo l'arma pronta per un combattimento, mentre anche Emma sembrava essersi sollevata, gli occhi si erano tinteggiati di nero e giallo, mentre sollevava l'arma bianca.  
“Guarda un po' chi c'è” aveva esclamato Dean, gli occhi accessi dalla fame della caccia, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra, mentre indicava con la mannaia verso una direzione, Benny aveva seguito lo sguardo, sentendo appena un leggero odore famigliare. “Il nostro amico ghoul” aveva perciò detto lui, riconoscendo la figura famigliare, incarnato grigio con una lunga chioma nera di capelli insozzati e denti aguzzi. E come si era immaginato Benny era presentato in compagnia.

“Due contro sei” aveva notato Dean, con l'espressione ancora mortalmente divertente, gli occhi verdi ardevano del fuoco dei dannati, l'idea di scomparire – che poi lui era vivo tecnicamente – non sembrava preoccuparlo neanche un po', “Tre” si era difesa debolmente Emma, sollevando la sua arma, non c'era nessun sorriso sul suo volto, solo un espressione di profonda concentrazione. “Potrebbe essere divertente” aveva constato Benny, muovendo la testa e facendo schioccare le ossa del collo, era strano come certe volte si sentisse così _vivo_ – mentre faceva spuntare le sue zanne retrattili.

 

Benny aveva osservato come l'arma ricavata da un osso piatto levigato di Emma essersi conficcata da sotto il mento del mostro ed attraversando il capo per affiorare dalla sommità dei capelli, un colpo secco e letale ed anche l'ultimo nemico era deceduto, vomitando sangue – che stranezza per un'anima – mentre le sue unghia affilate avevano strappato la giacca e la maglia dell'amazzone, fino a raschiare anche la pelle. Neanche una piega o una smorfia era venuto fuori dalle labbra dell'amazzone. “Devo dire che la caccia è nel vostro sangue” aveva commentato Benny mentre sfilava la sua lama dal petto di un licantropo, Dean si era voltato verso di lui, aveva il viso sporco di sangue ed aveva un ghigno sul viso che a Benny sembrava oltre che incredibilmente sfrontato anche orgoglioso. Emma aveva estratto con una certa fatica la sua arma, rivolgendo uno sguardo secco a Benny, aveva ancora la sclera nera e la carne crepata intorno agli occhi, “Sono un'amazzone” aveva detto con un tono piuttosto perentorio, come a rendere chiaro che era quello ad averla resa brava, null'altra cosa.  
Dean si era avvicinato a loro, mentre passava un braccio sul viso nella speranza di pulirlo dal sangue colante, facendo forse ancora più danno, “Dovremmo spostarci” aveva detto con una certa calma, con gli occhi verdi ridotti a fessure, mentre studiava l'ambiente circostante, ricordava più un predatore che una preda.  
“Si” aveva concesso Benny e prima che l'amazzone potesse parlare Benny aveva ripreso, dicendole: “Emma, sai dove è l'angelo?” se tanto dovevano spostarsi era meglio mettersi sulle tracce del Re-del-Nascondino. La ragazza aveva sobbalzato per un momento, “Impermeabile ed occhioni blu?” aveva chiesto questa poi, “Quanti altri angeli ci sono?” aveva replicato Dean con un certo sarcasmo, “Ultimamente questo posto è un porcaio” aveva ribattuto la ragazzina. Era senza alcun dubbio la degna figlia di Dean Winchester.

“Dove è Castiel?” aveva chiesto Dean, “Quindi l'Angelo con l'Impermeabile è il quello che si è voluto far Dio?” aveva chiesto retorica Emma, non volendo per nulla demordere nel rendere le cose appena un po' più semplice a Dean.  
“In effetti mi sembrava strano, anche per un angelo, che in un posto come questo, mi avesse aiutato senza chiedermi nulla in cambio” aveva spiegato la ragazza, passandosi una mano per togliere i capelli davanti il viso, “Voleva andare verso la Valletta Fiorita, ma gli ho detto che lì era pieno di creature che non apprezzavano molto i piumati” aveva replicato la ragazza.  
Benny e Dean avevano continuato a guardarla aspettando che dicesse altro, “Gli ho detto di andare a Nord-est” aveva ripreso la ragazza.  
Benny si era morso un labbro, se aveva ancora un qualche senso dell'orientamento poteva ricordare che nella direzione indicata dalla ragazza, doveva esserci la biforcazione del fiume, nel Lete ed Eunoè, ma poteva anche sbagliarsi, la topografia del Purgatorio era sempre un po' incerta e nessuno si era presa la briga di mapparla.

“Non ci stai mentendo, vero?” aveva chiesto Dean alla ragazza, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dalla direzione che quella aveva indicato, “Stranamente no, se avete davvero un passaggio per andarvene da qui e lo farete dopo aver ritrovato quell'altro, allora non vedo l'ora che vi leviate dalle palle” aveva sancito Emma con una certa sicurezza. “Sei sicura di non voler venire con noi?” aveva invece chiesto Benny, pensando che potevano passare anni, secoli, eoni prima che un'opportunità del genere si ripresentasse, forse poteva anche non ricapitare mai più in effetti. “Vediamo: da un lato ho essere libera, da un lato o dover sottostare alle psicosi di un gruppo di amazzoni invasate mentre l'altra metà della mia famiglia cercherebbe attivamente di uccidermi” aveva replicato Emma, sollevando le mani a martello, con i palmi rovesciati verso l'alto per mimare una bilancia.  
“Da un lato saresti viva e dall'altro morta” aveva detto Dean.  
Emma aveva sbuffato, “Ve ne andate?” aveva chiesto invece, con un certo fastidio.

“Che ti ha detto, Castiel?” aveva chiesto invece il biondo ignorando totalmente le parole della ragazza, “ _Niente_ ” aveva risposto la ragazza con una certa collera nella voce e a Benny non serviva neanche essere particolarmente sveglio per sapere che probabilmente quel niente era la più grande bugia che Emma avesse detto loro.  
Dean aveva metabolizzato quella risposta con una certa amarezza ed insoddisfazione, poi aveva allungato una mano verso il crine biondo della ragazza, ma aveva fermato l'azione ancora prima che Emma facesse un passo indietro per non farsi toccare.  
“Allora grazie, ragazzina” aveva esclamato Ben, non sapendo bene come interrompere quella tensione che si era formata nell'aria, ne se essa dovesse essere in qualche modo essere turbata in effetti, se fosse un suo dovere o alla fine una sua intromissione. “Buona fortuna” aveva replicato lei, guardandolo e sorridendo in maniera forzata, aveva le stesse labbra piene di Dean, lo stesso taglio degli occhi, il mento ed aggrottavano la fronte allo stessa maniera, anzi la loro intera mimica facciale somigliava.  
Emma si era voltata verso Dean, “Evitate di liberare altre forze maligne o portare il mondo alla distruzione” si era raccomandata lei ed era parso ovvio a Benny che stesse includendo nel discorso anche il fratello cacciatore del suo compagno, quello che l'aveva uccisa. “Non faccio promesse” aveva replicato Dean, con un sorriso da schiaffi sul viso. “Addio” aveva sentito allora il bisogno di dire Emma, sollevando la mano in un cenno, neanche un sorriso ad adornarle il viso, “Ei, Emma” la voce di Dean era greve e sicura, “Siamo Winchester, neanche la morte può _farci_ dire addio” le aveva detto, abbozzando un sorriso genuino.

Emma aveva scrollato il capo e l'aveva ignorato, dandogli le spalle per prendere una via che gli avrebbe divisi, per ora o per sempre, sembrava non importare.

Dean aveva riso, con una certa amarezza che aveva lasciato addosso a Benny una sensazione strana.

Emma non era ancora lontana quando si era voltata, i capelli biondi in disordine ed il viso sporco di sangue e terra, per un momento aveva immaginato di vederla piangere, correre incontro verso di loro, abbracciare suo padre e chiedere di poter venire con loro, ma Emma sorrideva. “Quando gli ho chiesto perché mi aveva salvato” aveva strillato lei, parlava di Castiel?  
“Mi ha risposto: _Che c'è? Non pensi di dover esser salvata_?” aveva terminato dandogli le spalle, sta volta sembrava per sempre.

“Che figlio di puttana” era stato l'unico commento di Dean.  
“Non voglio neanche sapere” aveva sentenziato Benny, guardando il cacciatore con un occhio critico chiedendosi cosa diavolo volesse dire quello scambio di parole.

 

“Forse avremmo dovuto portarla con noi” aveva commentato Benny, mentre l'alba cominciava a fare capolinea tra le fronde degli alberi, sembrava che solo quel momento il mondo prendesse un colore vivido e niente risultasse filtrato da una luce grigia. “È una Winchster, neanche Dio in persona potrebbe far _ci_ cambiare idea” aveva risposto con praticità Dean, uno strano sorriso alberava sul suo viso, chi sa a cosa pensava, chi sa …

Chi sa se stava rivedendo se stesso in Emma o quale altro membro della sua famiglia.  
Non erano cose che a lui erano date sapere ed infondo a Benny neanche interessavano.  
“Forse avresti dovuto abbracciarla” aveva comunque sentito il bisogno di dire il vampiro, era stato un commento un po' neutro, non proprio un rimprovero o un rimorso, diciamo solo che era normale, no, dare un ultimo abbraccio ad una figlia – sempre se tale poteva esser considerata – sapendo che non l'avresti mai vista?  
Se lui avesse saputo che l'ultima volta che aveva visto Andrea sarebbe stata davvero l'ultima, l'avrebbe tenuta stretta così tanto a lungo, così tanto tempo, che non era certo che un giorno si sarebbero potuti sciogliere.  
“Non ho abbracciato _neanche_ Ben” aveva commentato Dean, gli occhi un momento bassi, un pensiero che era arrivato a Benny solo per via del suo udito.  
“Come?” aveva chiesto, crucciando le sopracciglia.  
“Troviamo Castiel” aveva detto Dean, un tono così perentorio che aveva lasciato ben intendere l'altro che l'argomento Emma era probabilmente chiuso per sempre.

 

 

__

_Benny aveva davvero pensato che in quel momento sarebbe finito per sempre, almeno era riuscito ad aiutare Sam e quell'altro cacciatore … E Dean. Chi mai lo avrebbe detto che un giorno un vampiro ed un cacciatore sarebbero divenuti amici._

_Si era anche vendicato ed aveva potuto vedere anche Andrea, anche se non era più la stessa, anche se aveva guastato quelle memorie bellissime, ma era tornato a casa …_  
Poteva anche sparire.  
Il vampiro che aveva cercato di ucciderlo si era ritrovato la testa tagliata da un colpo netto, mentre agli altri due aggressori era capitato lo stesso.  
“Sal tutto bene?” aveva potuto sentire Benny, mentre vedeva la donna che lo aveva salvato, capelli cenere ed occhi chiari dalla pupilla lunga come quella di un felino, “Tutto perfetto” aveva risposto un giovane uomo con un sorriso spensierato sul viso. “Cosa … cosa è successo?” aveva chiesto Benny con il respiro strozzato e la confusione a palesarsi sul viso.  
“Tu, il vizio di aiutare i cacciatori non lo perdi, eh?” si era sentito canzonare, aveva messo a fuoco la voce ed aveva inquadrato Emma la giovane amazzone, molto più ordinata e sicura della ragazzina che avevano abbandonato nel bosco all'inizio dello scorso anno.  
“Emma” aveva detto, non sapendo se doveva sorrider o che altro, quella lo aveva guardato con un lampo di malizia, sebbene gli occhi fossero di un castano dolce, tutto nel suo sguardo strillava Dean Winchester.  
“Ben tornato a casa, speravo di non vederti prima di un secolo, ma il fatto che tu sia da solo la considero una vittoria.” 

**Author's Note:**

> La “Valletta Fiorita” e il fiume che biforcandosi forma il “Lete” e “Eunoè” sono tutti brutalmente rubati dal Purgatorio dantesco, cantica che io amo follemente.  
> Forse tutti i personaggi sono un po' ooc – Emma sicuramente – e spero che la scusa del “è la prima volta che scrivo di SPN”.  
> In realtà ora dovrei scrivere un mucchio di cose, di spiegazioni, su Castiel che sa cose, su Emma che prende decisione e Dean che in realtà fa l'anima in purgatorio, dove dovrebbe esserci una sorta di percorso di redenzione – e secondo me in parte c'è: un cacciatore che diventa amico di un vampiro, penso sia stata la cosa che ho amato di più dell'ottava stagione.  
> E quindi chiudo qui, sperando che a qualcuno sta cosa sia piaciuta:  
> Baci  
> RLandH  
> Ps-La storia può essere trovata su efp


End file.
